


虚无

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 加布拉沉默地注视着路奇。路奇迎着他的目光，片刻后露出了然的神情，以他惯有的冷淡，轻蔑地笑笑。
Relationships: Jabra/Rob Lucci





	虚无

罗布·路奇13岁加入CP9，一身血气未褪，加布拉对他伸出手，没头没脑地问：“杀了几个？”  
路奇听见就笑了。  
他们在冠昊岛就认识，一同接受了四年CP预备役训练，包括之后加入CP9的同事，都算是老熟人。加布拉因为训练成绩突出，17岁就离开了训练营，而路奇突破了这一纪录，三年后在CP9与加布拉碰面，此时与他们同届的偎取、猫头鹰和布鲁诺还在为如何超过道力500的超人水准发愁。  
加布拉是这批人的领头者，诚恳地说加布拉并不具有良好的领导天赋，他只是实力最强，又碰巧年龄最大，所以大家都服他，仅此而已。  
加布拉当时的成绩把其他人远远甩在后面，更别提刚刚被送进来，年仅6岁的路奇。他的实力遥遥领先，尽管教官们叮嘱他戒骄戒躁，大海很宽广之类的话，摆在眼前的事实时刻向加布拉证明一项事实。  
他是同龄人中最强的。  
至于更遥远的那些符号般的强者，不过占据了年龄优势，是他未来的对手，绝非现在。  
他需要时间成长，而那些人早已定型了，不客气的说他们停滞不前，而他前景可期。  
这种少年人常有的自我为中心的狂妄使得加布拉的身心都十分轻松。首先他具备水准线以上的实力，其次周围人没有与他相争的能力，所以很多需要争夺的资格、名额或者教官的青睐自然而然地流向加布拉，他甚至不需要招一招手。最后也是最重要的一点，有人想要争却没有争夺的能力，简单来说就是眼红，这向加布拉证明了两点。一，他获得的东西很有价值；二，他可以轻而易举得到别人可望不可及的东西。  
世界政府的训练巧妙地规避了培养共情的部分，转而选择催化自我意识，比如自负、自私之类的。毕竟训练短暂，而自我意识促使人们向上。每个人都盯着前几名，从未想过有第一名就有最后一名，一个名次显然只有一个名额，有谁拿到就有谁没能拿到。加布拉看不见的地方有不同的人为自己的弱小哭泣，他不管也管不着，首先他学习的是规则源自丛林法则，在他的概念里弱小是主观选择，然后那些人被淘汰得太快，没空间给他表演同情心。  
到目前为止，他身上没有出现为拼命争夺某件事留下的后遗症，他对排名、竞争一类的对抗活动可以表现出充分的轻松姿态，能够而且确实有资本对此不以为然。  
而这碰巧又是这个年龄段的群体所沉迷的举重若轻，不复习拿到好成绩说明聪明，不训练而实力超人说明有天赋。  
从焦虑中剩下的精力和时间，加布拉拿来和同期生沟通交流，提供帮助。比起那种通常意义上的人们喜欢的类型，加布拉缺少其中的不少要素，但他有耐心，而且他的话令人信服。不因为他的话术，只因为他甚至迷惑了自己的姿态。  
再者，有领导意愿的人其实不多，剩下几个出挑的一点头，加布拉就成了训练生的实际老大。  
CP9的工作性质特殊，收容的大多是无依无靠的孤儿，儿童追寻父母是生理本能，又承受着超出年龄范围的压力，父母是再常见不过的问题，对新人来说尤为如此。  
讨论父母是CP9成员训练之余的秘密解压方式。  
因为大人们不允许。  
把教官，长官，甚至负责生活的人员称为“大人”，对平均年龄逼近20岁的“孩子”们来说并不恰当，只不过小时候在冠昊岛叫习惯了，大人对他们来说，是个很简洁的区分阵营的方式。我们，你们，非常容易拉近距离。  
也非常符合世界政府教授的知识。  
黑与白，正义与邪恶，泾渭分明，便于迅速甄别立场并站稳合适的位置。  
绝大多数在4到6岁之间被带到冠昊岛接受训练，这之后他们经历了严格的筛选和竞争，涌入脑海的庞大信息量和巨大的压力冲击之下，很多人的记忆变得模糊，大部分源于变现的谈论。偎取和卡莉法记得，是因为他们的父辈为政府效力，出于自愿将孩子送来，属于极少数。其他人没那么幸运，包括加布拉和路奇。  
但他的领导地位维持时间不长，很快有新人展露天赋，进展飞速地追了上来，无视七年的年龄差距。天才是留给下一任天才的标尺，正如纪录总要打破，加布拉是上届的天才，而路奇是即将打破他的下一任。  
加布拉看着相当于自己一手带大的小男孩对他的依赖越来越少，完全属于他自己的世界逐渐建成，其中包含他的部分愈发减少。他们相差七岁，路奇十岁之前加布拉扮演他的父亲，十岁到十五岁之间他以兄长的身份陪在他身边，到现在他不得不重新学习如何作为路奇的同龄人。年龄的差距不会改变，差距所带来的沟壑却会随着时光流逝逐渐弥合。加布拉无法完全覆盖路奇的人生，他无法像从前，一直以来那样，完全理解，全盘接受来自路奇的一切。仿佛体力不复盛年的父亲，自信崩溃的兄长，又或者充满妒忌心的同龄人，恶狠狠地，咬牙切齿地，在空洞的贬低中无奈地掺一句，路奇真的长大了。  
很奇怪，如果这种论断来自别人，加布拉反倒会燃起熊熊的对抗欲，但当他自己别扭地意识到路奇真的战胜了他，本应该产生的胜负欲和不甘心反倒消失了，心中唯有弥漫着灰烬的空洞，压抑得好像年代深远的默片。而加布拉沉默地注视着自己的内心，就像失去利用价值而晚景凄凉的老兵常做的那样。某种意义上确实是这样，狼的平均寿命在十二到十四年之间，以加布拉的岁数，在狼群可以做太上皇。  
加布拉认可了路奇的实力，意味着他以同龄人甚至对手视角审视路奇的开始。  
两人的道力值咬得很近，路奇追得很快，但1200的道力值对天才也算是不容易的坎。道力值超过500后，没有教官继续教授他们，世界政府对此秉持放任自流的态度，不希望过多的指导扼杀天才的成长。加布拉在瓶颈处卡了六个月，给了路奇后来居上的时间。当他成功跨过障碍，回头几乎是心情轻松地看向路奇，感觉过去的惬意重又折返，因此眼神中甚至夹带一丝慈爱。  
加布拉还能打得过他，虽然赢得越来越艰难，但好在是他的胳膊肘把路奇压在身下，尚未长成的身体气得脸红脖子粗，怎么也挣脱不开。  
斯潘达姆亲眼见识过世界的顶尖战力，因此对路奇的傲慢有种类似精神胜利法的心理优势——虽然我打不过你，但你的实力配不上你的傲慢。  
想来颇有不屈服暴力的清高。  
斯潘达姆看得出来的加布拉当然也能，但他的角度特殊，如果他以所谓的顶尖战力打压路奇，那么势必会牵连到甚至比不上路奇的自己。斯潘达姆烂人一个，自暴自弃没什么所谓，加布拉却还留着身为政府最高特工一员的骄傲。  
问题在于，加布拉打败路奇所倚仗的从压倒性的实力变为年长7岁而来的战斗经验。他只是幸运地比路奇早生几年，然后凭借这种客观上的，不因人力改变的优势险而又险地战胜路奇。  
后者从不把这当借口。  
这让加布拉感到恐慌。  
奇异的是他恐慌的重点不是即将被路奇超越，而是在这之后的，不被路奇放在眼里。加布拉享受的不是战力的高人一等，而是被路奇当作目标，一举一动被死盯着不放。他享受这种注视，但是除了比路奇强，他找不到其他方式。  
随后，在某一次对练中，加布拉发现自己勃起了。  
一般说来，在外行眼里，对练的动作其实相当暧昧，两人气喘吁吁地搂抱在一起，学到的格斗技法只为更好地压制住对方。内行或许能够透过泥土和汗水看出高明格斗技巧的门道，但偶尔他们也不得不承认自己时常被敏感部位的碰撞吸引目光。  
加布拉膨胀的裆部顶住了路奇的胯，柔软而具有韧性的触感透过布料，而这种感觉是相互的。路奇默不作声，尴尬却令加布拉松懈了一瞬间，趁此机会，路奇抓住加布拉的左臂，将他高高抛起，溅起大片尘土。  
按摔跤的规则，路奇可以拿到五分。  
加布拉可以爬起来，但此刻他不想，他宁可把脸埋在半湿的泥地，也不愿意被教官礼节性地捉住手举起来。而且他的下身依然充血，贴身的短裤根本挡不住支起的弧度，比起承认失败，加布拉更不想面对台下貌似理解的戏谑。  
路奇赢了，这是他头一次赢过加布拉。  
白背心被扯得皱皱巴巴，胸前两点褐色直白地露出来，灰头土脸下含着胜者的淡然。路奇对加布拉伸出手，扬起不咸不淡的微笑。  
加布拉把这错误地理解为一种示好。  
当晚他潜入路奇的房间，同他过去经常做的一样，轻车熟路地从窗外荡进路奇房间。  
路奇房间从不拉窗帘，月光直挺挺地照在两人之间。  
加布拉沉默地注视着路奇。路奇迎着他的目光，片刻后露出了然的神情，以他惯有的冷淡，轻蔑地笑笑。  
加布拉愈发无法忍耐白天燃起却从未消减的燥热，他过去常拿这方面取笑小他7岁，刚刚进入发育期的路奇，然而现在角色逆转。他涨得耳根发红，路奇对此心知肚明却一言不发，仿佛故意看他笑话。  
实际上路奇并不能确定加布拉的来意，他隐约猜到却无法断定。他只是在观察加布拉的举动，藉此决定自己的下一步行动。他空有17岁的心智，却不能主导自己。  
路奇今天胜得蹊跷，作为当事人他比谁都清楚，所谓胜利八成是加布拉拱手相让。但对路奇来说，胜利就是胜利，不因任何因素改变，这次胜得蹊跷，那么下次正大光明地赢回来即可。经此一役，加布拉的作用大幅消减，他不需要再向加布拉学习什么，只需专心致志地研究如何打倒他。赢得不纯粹，所以加布拉不像他一路战胜的对手，还入得了他的眼。  
加布拉的心脏被羞耻心和情欲逼迫得一路狂跳，声响大到充斥整个房间。他下意识舔了舔挨了路奇一拳，肿得发紫的下唇，更加灼热的渴望上涌。他上前一步，跨过那道澄澈的月光，搂住了路奇。  
加布拉吻上路奇跳动的眉，试探过后，湿润的唇下移，覆上对方微凉的嘴唇。  
他的手死死地扣着路奇的后脑，生怕路奇挣脱。事实上路奇根本没有反应，没有迎合也没有反抗，任凭加布拉探入舌头夺取空气。如果加布拉没有闭上眼睛，是看得到路奇略微压低的睫毛和始终未起波澜的双眼。  
他看到也没什么，只会加快这场性爱的节奏。  
他顾不得许多，一边舍不得挪开嘴唇，一边混乱地去扯路奇的裤子。结果是他扯烂了路奇的西装裤，于是他清晰地听见路奇不耐烦的一声。  
某种意义上，这对加布拉是一种鼓励。  
粗糙的指腹沿着路奇轮廓尚不清晰的肌肉一路抚摸，手腕一寸寸带起路奇刚换的上衣。衣服脱下的瞬间，也就是路奇的头发被衣服卷扎起的时刻，加布拉注意到他的眼睛忽然亮了，月光碰巧经过他的眼睛，折射出来，好像一种无言的邀请。  
加布拉腰腹烧灼的火焰几乎完全吞噬掉了他的理智，他一手掐住路奇只覆盖薄薄一层肌肉的劲窄的腰肢，另一只则在胡乱地撸动路奇的阴茎，带来的烦躁多于快感。他无师自通地找到了穴口，但显然那里不是用来性交的地方。他努力顶弄几下，没能强行插入，只能勉强探入一根手指挑来挑去地扩张。  
他倒不是很担心路奇或者自己受伤，只担心自己今夜能否得偿所愿。  
肠道不像青春期男生中流传的黄本中记载的那样，随便抠弄几下就能流出潮吹般的晶莹液体，阴道也不能，水滋滋而软乎乎的甬道只存在于缺乏生理常识而富于性幻想的大脑中。其中的褶皱甚至干涩而具有阻力，也不存在所谓的吸紧之类的邀请。而且由于后穴和直肠的柔韧性远低于阴道，所以男性之间的性爱前戏格外漫长谨慎，尤其是第一次。  
幸运的是，在加布拉的阴茎爆炸之前，他找到了一瓶凡士林。  
凡士林不亲水，不会被吸收，可以保持皮肤的湿润状态。虽然主成分为化学惰性的碳氢化合物，不具备杀菌能力，但可以阻挡不洁接触和细菌，降低感染的可能性。  
路奇光裸的上半身除了背部狰狞的宛如世界政府标志的伤疤，大部分淤青和划痕是加布拉留下的。同样，加布拉身上的伤口和青紫也来自他与路奇一次又一次过从甚密的争斗。  
进入的过程缺乏顺畅、水乳交融的感觉，却令加布拉无比满足。他感到自己重又接近了那具日渐远离的身影，即将甩掉他的路奇现在被他扣在怀里，身体以最亲密的姿态相连。他清楚抓不住路奇已成必然，因此格外珍惜，甚至自暴自弃地粗暴挺动，想在仅仅一晚将他的一切拆吃干净，非如此不能罢休。  
路奇没有反抗，却也没有迎合，只静静卧在床上，承受肉体相击，快感从他逐渐发红的脸上呈现出来。他有着真实的体温和真实的肉体律动，伏在他身上加布拉能够清晰地听到路奇渐渐加快的心跳声，但他不说话，仅有的几个音节还是被冲撞出的气音。这让加布拉以为自己在上一个假人，令他更加忐忑，像是做了什么亏心事，然后他加快频率，试图用一方的激情弥补另一方的不足，然而随着第一次的性爱接近尾声，那种不真实感愈发加深，他几乎是垂头丧气地把精液注入对方骤然紧缩的后穴，变软的阴茎悻悻地向外滑。  
生理反应基本上没法靠意志控制，不然这世上不会有这么多的壮阳药用户，女性也无练出精湛的演技。加布拉套弄几次都无法再次勃起，越是焦急，顶端反倒垂得越低。  
“结束了？”  
加布拉听见路奇问，他在心里咆哮，当然没有。他注意到路奇的声音没有因为方才的亲密行为有所改变，语气、腔调没有任何改变，只有身下一滩泥泞显露出情欲的一角。  
手上在疯狂套弄，祈祷甩开疲软再次硬起，心里惦记着如何摆出新姿势，嘴里倒抽着气。然而饶是加布拉想了这许多，再次勃起后也不过是重复插入拔出，狂乱的快感将意志冲击得支离破碎，被插的浑浑噩噩，而插入不可自抑地呻吟，颤抖着继续动作，直到无力抵御快感，沾着黏白浊液的性器比前次更加迟缓地向外撤退，露出随呼吸开合，赤裸敞露的穴口。

之后的事称得上急转直下，尤其对两人的关系而言。  
似乎初夜是两人相依相偎的顶峰，而后情感变质逐渐僵化。偶尔他们依然会做，扯下衣服甚至等不及润滑，双双跌在床上便把性器插入进等候已久的后穴。很容易想象那样的场景，喑哑的叫喊，灼热的吐息，晃动的床脚，以及沾染上体液而频繁清洗，浸得柔软的床单。  
很是纯粹的性事，不带多余的感情，也不会影响白天的关系——尽管有机会他们在白天也会做，过后沉默地各自把扔到一边的衣服一件件地往回穿。他们是心照不宣的共犯，共同享有一个令双方都感到愉悦的秘密。  
转折点出现在某天，加布拉见到凯瑟琳，司法岛新来的女性服务生。凯瑟琳相貌平平，没有非凡的体术也没有超群的能力，无法解释为何他的心脏自此只为她牵动。  
而后加布拉迅速展开追求，以他习惯的直接到堪称野蛮的方式——他直接买了一大捧鲜红的玫瑰，跪在食堂门口请求凯瑟琳当他的女朋友。  
世界上存在一部分女孩会把这种不顾一切的轻率态度解读为少男纯情，很可惜凯瑟琳不是其中一员。  
她直截了当地拒绝加布拉，用最残忍的方式——说她喜欢路奇。  
一瞬间加布拉的目光变得很古怪，志在必得的热情尚未消退，而另一种近乎怜悯的情绪上涌，二者糅合透出薄薄的水样。他在追求凯瑟琳时从未想过同她上床，但这时他忽然想起路奇在他身下时齿间漏出的缠绵气音，还有积满情欲而涨红的脸。凯瑟琳会喜欢这样的路奇吗？会希望一个被别人压着冲撞的人的性器埋入自己的身体耸动，会因此感到水乳交融的幸福吗？凯瑟琳喜欢的大概是平时一本正经而锐气逼人的路奇，喜欢人前漂亮而不是背地里与自己拒绝掉的人媾和的荡妇。  
如果她了解，她不会喜欢路奇。  
随后加布拉的思绪骤然跳转到几年前，那时教官为路奇打理的直发还剩下大半，生出的卷发勾起微微的弧度，五官精致，还没带上后来的锋芒，是他看起来最女性化的时期。  
“能告诉我原因吗？”加布拉开口问道。  
“好看。”  
加布拉差点笑出声，这时任务需要他已经习惯满口谎言而面不改色，被训练强行拉高的心态突然听闻如此天真的喜爱之情，不由得发出倚老卖老的干笑。这让他意识到自己与普通人的距离，即使这位已然算是普通人意义上距离特工最近的那一部分。相比之下加布拉肮脏又卑劣，满怀不堪入目的小心思。对路奇的索取带着那么点拖人下水的意味，指望着从性事的主动取得身为雄性的自我认同。  
他也不是没有试过付出真心。  
但他来得太晚了，他应该趁路奇蜕为完全的机械前狠狠地把他的人心顶开，把自己的标志满满注射进去，和血肉和思维搅拌在一起永远无法分开。然后用口，用手，用心，用阴茎教会他什么是爱，什么是对他的在意，就像他如今程式般的思维一样，每当提到爱就会弹出窗口提示，路奇爱加布拉，形成无法回避的反射。可惜在他终于开始这么做的时候，路奇已经长成一个对性爱持无所谓态度的婊子，加布拉小心翼翼的试探，捧出的赤诚的心，在此全无意义。  
路奇从六岁成长的痕迹都在他眼里，初时因能力不足的稚嫩努力，崭露头角的少时意气，屡次挑战他却失败的气急败坏，不知从何时起，忽然情绪不再明确地摆在脸上，收敛进成熟的心胸，仔细回忆便会发现自己错过了多少时机，过后覆水难收，变成永远没有结果的追逐，现在他甚至不如他那只该死的鸽子。  
路奇再也不会像从前那样，压着一丝怯懦地问加布拉，他的父母在哪，也不会让加布拉的手摆动他的手臂，告诉他每一招该如何进行，更不会把他扣在眼里，锲而不舍地当做死敌一次次冲击。  
另一件激怒加布拉的事是前往水之都的任务，新任CP9长官选择了新加入不久的卡库而不是他。即便是赌，古代兵器的重要性也远远胜过潜入革命军支部。加布拉更不能忍受的是路奇对待卡库的态度，事到如今他居然有资格摆出领导者的架势，他什么时候抢走了自己的专权？  
临行前的缠绵是加布拉与路奇的最后一晚，加布拉做得格外粗暴，但显然他的大力冲撞只会将带出的肠液打成半透明的泡沫，进而在阴茎根部凝结成块。路奇的呻吟分外悠闲，倒像加布拉在服侍他，前列腺被接连不断的肏弄顶得愈发性起，悠然地等待高潮来临的瞬间。不消说，两人心里都清楚这是最后一次，但谁也不愿说出口扫兴，加布拉不想面对未被选中导致的自卑，路奇则是认为不值一提。  
他们滚成一团，床单揉得皱皱巴巴，四处涸着体液，一直做到远方天空破晓。司法岛常年白昼，没有黑夜，但路奇的房间可以看到对岸水之七都的黎明，从白昼中窥见黑夜里透出一丝光明，听着有些奇怪，不过生在伟大航路的人早就习惯了奇诡的天气。  
最后出了一点岔子，加布拉性器膨胀成结，阴茎骨被路奇耻骨前缘卡住无法退出。趋近犬类生理特征对加布拉来说是好事，说明恶魔果实开发顺利，有望进一步提升实力。然而出发在即时间紧迫，两人着实手忙脚乱一阵，折腾半晌不见松动。路奇厌烦地瞄了眼两人相连的部位，提议干脆硬扯出来，加布拉捂住在外的部分说什么也不肯，铁块不是这么用的。  
“那，纸绘武身呢？”路奇问。  
“没练过，没戏。”加布拉没好气地回。“六式这么给你用的啊？”  
被迫锁配的二十分钟两人难得交流了几句，如此窘境将身份地位拉平，虽说多半是相互嘲讽挖苦，却也有些滋味，等到海绵体缩小，加布拉忽然有些舍不得了。  
注视着路奇收拾妥当，其实只是穿好衣服的程度，目送他从窗口跳下，登上等待多时的海上列车。他知道一切终结，唯独余韵尚未消退，佐证欢爱存在。  
突然加布拉意识到一件事，忍不住笑起来，先是扯出弧度极大的无声笑容，然后终于控制不住，站在满地狼藉当中哈哈大笑。  
他射出的精液还留在路奇的后穴呢。


End file.
